


Not a Comfortable Chair

by Stariceling



Series: Old Lessons, New Plans [1]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongou is having trouble settling in to his new office, and Nanami is no help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Comfortable Chair

The spacious room that served as Hongou’s office at DDS was meticulously kept. Every scrap of old or current work was squared away in the filing cabinet or desk drawers, so that only a small lamp and pen holder decorated his desk. Every time he walked in and saw that empty surface it only served as a reminder that he didn’t have enough real work to do. He was forever comparing it to the times when his desk would be overflowing with everything from photos to phone records because he was too deeply involved in a case to even think about straightening up.

This office was too large for his current needs. He hadn’t even moved his computer there yet. He had gotten a new desk and office chair and filing cabinet along with the room, and an old armchair covered in a sheet had been moved in against one wall, but the room still looked large and empty. It might have been a little more homey if he had at least taken the time to decorate the blank walls.

Hongou chose to sit in the armchair for once. It was obviously sitting there for him, so he might as well. It took a moment of shifting around to get reasonably comfortable on the thing before he crossed one leg over the other and balanced the stack of test papers he was supposed to be looking over on his raised knee.

“You don’t make a good chair, Nanami. Your lap is too bony.”

Silence was the only response, prompting Hongou to sigh in irritation and shift again. He could feel the other man wobble under him as he did. There was no point playing innocent when Hongou already knew who it was. Who else would try to sneak into his office disguised as an armchair?

The man under him wobbled again, and when Hongou refused to get up and give him a chance to right himself, Nanami lost his balance and pitched both of them sideways onto the floor. Hongou landed squarely on top of the other man, prompting a pained ‘oof’ as he did.

For now Hongou was going to ignore the mess of test papers that had scattered over the floor thanks to his fall. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees so that he wasn’t lying flat on top of Nanami. Then he pulled away the sheet that had been part of Nanami’s disguise to uncover his face. His colleague was wincing pitifully, crinkling up his face so that one eye was closed.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Hongou pulled the sheet the rest of the way off of Nanami’s body. He was lying a little awkwardly, and his legs had gotten tangled in the one-legged stool that he had been perched on, but he didn’t seem badly hurt. He was probably a little bruised at worst. “What do you think you are doing in my office?”

“Nngh!” Nanami ignored Hongou’s questions, twisting to one side and squeezing both eyes shut. He pressed his cheek into the wood floor, wrapping his arms over his stomach and curling in on himself.

Hongou had just placed one hand on Nanami’s shoulder in tentative concern when Nanami opened his eyes again and grinned up at him.

“Kidding! I’m fine!”

Hongou used his grip on the playful man’s shoulder to shove him back against the floor. “And are you going to tell me what you’re doing in my office?”

“Ow! I just wanted to welcome you properly. You know, see that you were settled in comfortably,” Nanami reached up with his free arm as he spoke, and started to tentatively massage the back of Hongou’s neck. “See that you were enjoying the right sort of. . . hospitably.”

“Is that so?” Hongou watched the man sprawled under him for a sign that he was joking, but Nanami only craned his head upward to touch their foreheads together.

If this was supposed to be a joke, he was getting much too into it. Hongou was intimately aware of Nanami’s knee rubbing up the inside of his thigh. As Hongou loosened his grip, Nanami shifted to rub their noses together, his smile becoming mischievous.

“Well, since you seem to be all settled in here, I guess I don’t need to stay any longer!”

Nanami slipped out from under Hongou in one quick, nearly boneless, maneuver before Hongou could catch him again. He leapt for the door just as Hongou was scrambling to his feet to follow, but unfortunately for Nanami, he had to actually stop and open the door. That give Hongou an extra second to grab him.

Hongou managed to catch Nanami before he made it out of the room. (Ordinarily he would have been glad to let him go, but now he wanted retribution for his colleague playing dirty.) He felt one of the other man’s legs snake around his own to trip him up, and went with the movement, tackling Nanami bodily against the wall just beside the open door. He had to lean against the slippery master of disguise with his whole body to keep him from wriggling away, but in a second Hongou had both of Nanami’s wrists pinned against the wall above his head.

“Ow?” Nanami squirmed slightly, testing his grip. “You still fight dirty.”

“And you’ve gotten soft.”

Nanami shifted again, making himself more comfortable between Hongou and the wall. His hat had gotten knocked to one side, adding to that roguish charm of his that Hongou should be immune to by now.

“Oh? In what way?”

“You seem to have forgotten how to finish what you start.”

Hongou was doing his best not to pay attention to the way Nanami’s chest was rising and falling against his in quick gasps. If he was that out of breath after such a short bout it was only more proof that he was out of practice.

“And what, exactly, did I start?”

“What was it you were saying about hospitality?” Hongou was ready to give his playful colleague a tongue-lashing about breaking into other people’s offices when he heard a strangled squeak from the doorway.

Hongou managed not to tense in dread when he looked over to find one of his new students standing in the doorway. Well. . . he hadn’t expected Tooyama Kintarou was capable of producing such an odd sound. This must look even worse than he was imagining.

“What did you need, Tooyama-kun?” Hongou managed to keep his voice even, as if he wasn’t pressed flush against another man up against his office wall. Nanami wasn’t helping his case for normalcy. Apparently the other man had taught himself to blush at will because his cheeks had flushed bright red.

“Uh. . . well, it was. . . Nothing! Never mind!”

Tooyama at least had the presence of mind to grab the door and close it behind him when he made his escape. Hongou stared at the closed door for a moment, trying to remind himself that he did not care what his students thought about him. He didn’t intend to be here long enough to let their personal opinions make a difference. Besides, this situation wasn’t entirely his fault.

As soon as he remembered the other man’s role in his predicament, Nanami shifted against him again, stretching up to touch his nose to Hongou’s cheek.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Nanami asked, returning seamlessly to their earlier banter.

He was not rising to the bait this time. Hongou released Nanami and stepped quickly away from the other man. “Just don’t sneak around my office any more,” he demanded. As if that would do anything other than encourage Nanami to find more interesting ways to invade his personal space.

“Then invite me in next time.”

Nanami’s hand stretched out when he turned toward the door, his fingertips brushing over Hongou’s stomach in passing. Before he could open the door again, Hongou had grabbed hold of his wrist to keep him for leaving just yet.

“One last thing.”

“Hm?” Nanami practically purred. He leaned in close, eyes half-lidded and glittering with a challenge that Hongou was determined not to respond to again.

“Take your props with you.”

“You’re no fun anymore.”


End file.
